


Lost to the crush of anonymity

by Kaesteranya



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new life, the same love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost to the crush of anonymity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for November 8, 2005.

Having been children of the Fighter’s school for as long as they could remember, ending their existence as Zero and embarking upon a search for their own life was disconcerting at best and absolutely terrifying at its worst. Too many things reminded them of the thrill of the fight and the joy of competition. Too many things in the world could represent what they lost rather than what they gained in becoming masters of their own fate.

  
Because she knew Kouya felt this way the most Nakano took charge of making her partner forget by allowing Kouya to focus on nothing else but herself and their love. They would tangle together in bed every night, exploring places both new and familiar to touch upon each other’s bodies. They would not break away for long periods in the next morning, with one or the other watching her lover as she slept. When they went out Nakano made it a point to show Kouya as many wondrous things as she could find, from buying balloons from mimes in the park to eating chili dogs in a carnival to figure to leaping through piles of autumn leaves to skating over a newly iced lake.

  
“I don’t want this to end if tomorrow will always be something like this,” Kouya would later tell Nakano, as they lay down side by side on a grassy hill with the fingers of their hands threaded tight together. Nakano smiled and kissed her slow and deep before making love to her in the wind and sun.  



End file.
